Currently information services available on mobile terminal have covered wireless network, internet and telephone network, etc. More and more provided with PC functions, intelligent mobile terminal has gradually integrated functions of net surfing, audio/video playing, photographing and camera shooting, besides calling function, and new functions such like mobile television, mobile payment also gradually become common in mobile terminal, with development of wireless network and mobile terminal. However, due to restriction of keyboard, screen and operation method of mobile terminal, users meet many problems such as inconveniently inputting link address with keyboard, complex operations of obtaining network services of net surfing and searching, incapable of obtaining service of vague phone querying, etc, when using intelligent terminal.
Taking access to the internet with mobile phone as an example, under standby state of mobile phone desktop, generally only number key can be input from keyboard, then by pressing dialing key can connect to telephone network to dial phone terminal of corresponding number. But the desktop design mode is very inconvenient for users to access to the internet, WAP network, and to use searching and vague phone querying services. Taking Nokia N70 as an example, if users want to entry SINA wireless WAP site with its domain name as “3g.sina.com.cn”, first users must enter into function interface from phone desktop, then click icon of “network”, after WAP browser loaded, users still need to input “3g.sina.com.cn” in the browser, then can visit the WAP site. The above operation procedures are difficult for many users, and these problems may exist: unclear of procedures of the operation, cannot remember the domain name “3g.sina.com.cn” of SINA wireless network, operation of inputting “3g.sina.com.cn” form keyboard being complex and inconvenient, which are obstacles for users to access to the internet with mobile phone.
For application of searching with mobile phone, current application of searching with mobile phone generally requires users to entry WAP site or WEB site of phone searching, and then searching requirement can be submitted. The above similar reasons cause much trouble for users to obtain searching services. In addition, currently there are some SMS searching technologies, i.e. through SMS users sending keywords to SMS searching platform which feedback to users after obtaining results also through SMS, which style has the disadvantage: users often cannot remember SMS special service number of SMS searching platform, causing application and development of the business not very well.
Moreover, during using mobile phone, the situation may often be met: users need to dial number of certain units, such as tickets booking telephone of “CTRIP” which is not stored in users' address list, upon which users generally query through 114 or find the number with searching engineer searching on the internet using mobile phone. But sometimes the returned results when querying with 114 are not accurate, especially when the number needs to be queried is not local, users need to dial the local 114 to query, which cost expensively for users; and searching the internet with mobile phone requires users to masterly use mobile phone, and the querying process costs some time, and sometimes cannot search correct result, sometimes return many invalid results, which still requires users to filter among them. And even if users obtain the phone number with the above method, users need to record it down with pen, and then dial it with mobile phone, finally can dial the number. The whole operation process is very fussy and inconvenient.
It can be seen through the above analysis, the current technique cannot solve problems of quickly retrieving information services of internet, WAP network, searching, vague phone querying on mobile terminal desktop.